berr_writes_storiesyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowed Paths I Book two
= Prolouge = The white shecat stared at her former mentor’s body in silence. Her one yellow paw twitched slightly. Tears collapsed from her eyes silently. Rosefoot glared at the ground. Beside her Brokenfear was trembling tears within her eyes as she stared at her brother’s body. Memories of Goosenose filled her head. Training, patrolling, hunting, sharing prey, just talking. . . She bit back a wail. Then the thought of Moonspot flashed in her mind. I will avenge you Goosenose, I promise. She wanted to run into the forest but she had to stay the vigil for Goosenose. Goosenose was like an older brother to her, a better sibling than her real ones. They didn’t even stay to comfort her. She glared at the warrior’s den then to the medicine cat den. Goldensun had only comforted Brokenfear, he didn’t even look at her! She blinked away her tears as sunlight reached the clearing. She had just watched the elders bury Goosenose’s body. Her ears flattened. “Rosefoot? Do you want to get some sleep?” Brokenfear meowed in a shaky voice. Rosefoot noticed Brokenfear was paying more attention to her since she found out that she had tried to avenge Goosenose. And that Brokenfear has been pretty hostile with Runningstar. “I’m not tired.” She lied. “Well then let’s go for a walk.” Rosefoot hesitated then nodded. “Alright.” The two shecats padded out of camp together. They walked in silence until they reached close to the Cold Willow. “What are you going to do?” Brokenfear meowed. “What do you mean?” Rosefoot flicked her tail. “With Moonspot.” Brokenfear growled at the name. Rosefoot hesitated. Should she tell Brokenfear about her revenge? “Well. . . I want to avenge Goosenose.” Brokenfear’s tail swayed. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” Rosefoot’s ears perked. “I want that badger-hearted shecat gone. Hopefully to join the Dark Forest! If I never see her again it’ll be too soon!” Brokenfear snarled. “So you’ll help me?” Rosefoot’s eyes glistened. “Not like you have anyone else willing to.” Brokenfear purred. “Now do you have a plan?” “No. . . Not exactly.” “Then we’ll have to make one. I defiantely know that nobody can know we killed her, at least when we do it.” Brokenfear lashed her tail, a smirk on her face. Rosefoot nodded. “When should we do it?” “Hmm maybe in two moons. Unless something comes up.” “Why two moons? That’s a long time to wait.” Rosefoot flattened her ears. “Then they’ll think we’re over it and don’t want revenge anymore.” Brokenfear smirked. “Wow you're good at this. You sound like you’ve done it before.” She laughed. “I can assure this will be my first time.” She purred. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow.” Rosefoot suggested. “Alright.” Brokenfear nodded. Brokenfear nodded and they continued walking Moonspot will pay. = Chapter 1 = “Greetings Applepaw.” The white and grey tomcat meowed with a smirk. Applepaw backed up. This place smelled like the place when she received the vision of Kestrelpaw and Redpaw. “There’s nothing to be scared about little one.” He smiled. “Wh-who are you?” She stammered. “Slate.” “H-how do you know my name?” “I know a lot of things.” He smirked. “A-am I in the dark forest!?” She exclaimed. Slate purred. “No silly one. This is home.” “Home? But my home’s in Rippleclan.” “That is what this place is called. Those that don’t follow Starclan or the Dark Forest come here. We are like a middle ground you could say.” “Are you bad or good?” She tilted her head. “What is bad to some is good to others.” Slate meowed. “That’s not very helpful. . .” Applepaw’s ears flattened. “I need you to go somewhere.” Slate meowed ignoring the question now. “Why should I?” “You want to know how to help you clan, correct?” He tilted his head. She nodded. “Of course!” “Then listen to me. I need you to go back to the cave you fell in. Go to the stone that brought you your vision.” She hesitated. A yowl sounded from the bushed and a grey pelt flashed in front of her knocking Slate to the ground. She gasped and jumped back. “Applepaw run!” A familiar voice yowled. “Jaggedsong!” She exclaimed. “Wake up Applepaw! Wake up!” Jaggedsong yowled as Slate slashed his claws across her face. “I can’t leave you behind!” Applepaw wailed. Slate slammed his paw into Jaggedsong’s mouth. “Don’t listen to her Applepaw! She’s trying to trick you! She didn’t get what she wanted and she doesn’t want anyone else to!” Slate yowled. Slate squirted into the air as Slate slashed his paws across Jaggedsong’s chest. “Jaggedsong!” Applepaw yowled. Blood trickled from Jaggedsong’s mouth. She yowled and sprang into Slate’s side knocking him off her. “Get away from her!” Applepaw screeched. “You’ve made the wrong enemy, Applepaw.” Slate growled. He swiped his claws across her cheek and faded away. Her cheek stung from pain and blood trickled down from it. She whipped her head around to Jaggedsong. “Jaggedsong!?” Jaggedsong coughed. Her ears perked and she helped her up. “How can I help?!” Applepaw fretted. “By waking up. . .” Jaggedsong rasped. “I can’t leave you behind.” She meowed. “Finchfall, Eagledawn and Gorgepaw are coming, they were behind me when I came.” “I won’t leave until they come.” “Fine. . .” She rasped. Her ears perked as she heard rustling in the bushes. Three cats jumped out. At the lead was a beautiful tawny shecat. Behind her was a light brown tomcat with white spots and underbelly. Next to him was an apprentice sized shecat that looked a lot like Runningstar. “Why’s Applepaw here!?” The apprentice exclaimed. “How would I know, Gorgepaw?” The tawny shecat meowed. “Jaggedsong!” The light brown and white tomcat exclaimed. The tawny shecat’s eyes widened. “Gorgepaw go get Eagledawn some herbs!” Gorgepaw nodded and raced off. Eagledawn examined Jaggedsong’s injury. “It’s really bad, Finchfall.” Finchfall whipped her head over to Applepaw. “What happened!?” “S-slate attacked her.” Applepaw stammered. “Slate!” Finchfall snarled. “Should’ve known he wouldn’t leave her alone!” “He-he was trying to get me to go to the stone where I had my vision in.” Finchfall’s ears perked. “Applepaw. . .” Jaggedsong murmured. “Wake up. . .” “But Jaggedsong!” “I have help now. . . Wake up.” She muttered. Applepaw’s eyes blinked open suddenly. She whipped her head around frantically. She was back in the apprentice’s den with Lionpaw and Tigerpaw. Her fur bristled. I hope Jaggedsong’s ok. = Chapter 2 = Applepaw padded out of the apprentice’s den. It’s been over a moon since the death of Goosenose and her encounter with Slate. Thankfully Jaggedsong was ok. She jumped as a flash of white and light brown fur raced in front of her and knocked her back. “Molepaw!” She yowled. Molepaw looked up. “Sorry Applepaw!” He turned over to Redpaw. “I win!” Molepaw had become an apprentice over a moon ago, she noticed that he’s grown very quickly. He was taller than her and she was moons older than him! His mother, Dewlake was expecting another litter of kits now. This would be her third litter! Redpaw purred. “Ok, ok, but you did crash into Applepaw.” “Pssh So? I still won!” Molepaw purred. “Well let’s see who’s stronger now!” Redpaw purred and tackled him. She padded away from the two apprentices. She stretched out her limbs and parted her jaws into a large yawn. She blinked as she saw her sister’s yellow pelt. “Hey Lionpaw.” She greeted her. “‘Morning Applepaw.” She licked her paw. “So have you seen the way Goldensun and Doebird have been acting together.” Applepaw purred. Lionpaw rolled her eyes and glared at Doebird. “Yeah.” She muttered. “You still like him?” Applepaw’s whiskers twitched. Lionpaw flattened her ears. “Whatever, it doesn’t matter.” “Well you don’t have to be so crabby about it.” Applepaw muttered. Lionpaw lashed her tail and stomped out of camp. “Well that went well.” Applepaw muttered to herself. She looked around. She noticed Rosefoot and Brokenfear talking, Minnowflight was on top of Lostdream appearing as she just won a play fight. Anyone would guess Minnowflight and Lostdream were going to become mates. She noticed Sunwhisker and Crowfear talking. Is it just me or does Sunwhisker’s stomach look bigger? Crowfear stood up and went over to Runningstar. They exchanged a few words then Runningstar beckoned his tail to his clan telling them to gather. Cats looked up and slowly gathered over. Sunwhisker padded over beside Crowfear and nuzzled him. His tail twitched in embarrassment. “Sunwhisker is expecting Crowfear’s kits and will be moving to the nursery! Barkclaw will be mentoring Redpaw while Sunwhisker is in the nursery.” Runningstar announced. Sunwhisker purred lifting her head proudly. Beechfur, her father, raced over to her. He was fretting over her and sniffing her to see if she was sick or anything to interfere with the kitting. Applepaw knew the story of how Addersun, the mother of Sunwhisker, died when giving birth. She felt bad for Beechfur, and this must be pretty scary for him. Cats around her started gossiping. “I hope she doesn’t have the same fate as Addersun. . .” Murmured Cougarstripe. Brackenfang nodded. “Addersun’s death is still a fresh wave of grief.” “Applepaw!” She turned around to see her mentor, Darkleg. “Yes?” “Training, can you go fetch Tigerpaw and Lionpaw?” “I don’t know where Lionpaw is.” Applepaw meowed. Darkleg sighed. “Fine go get Tigerpaw and I’ll look for Lionpaw.” “Alright.” Applepaw padded off to the prey pile where Tigerpaw was. “Darkleg wants you for training.” “Who else is training with us?” “Lionpaw,” She gazed at the entrance where Redpaw, Kestrelpaw and Molepaw waiting there with their mentors. “I think the other apprentices too.” “Alright.” Tigerpaw nodded and they padded over to the entrance. Darkleg padded over with Lionpaw. He looked over at, Cougarstripe, Otterfang, Barkclaw and Minnowflight. Minnowflight was Molepaw’s mentor. “We ready?” Kestrelpaw flicked his tail. “Why isn’t Crowfear coming?” “Because he’s busy fretting over Sunwhisker.” Darkleg muttered and flicked his tail in annoyance. “Let’s go.” They all padded out of camp and headed for the training river. = Chapter 3 = Tigerpaw stood beside his sisters, looking up at their mentors. “Ok, we will be doing team fighting. We will pick two team leaders, they will pick the cats for their team and then we will begin, I’ll go over more of the rules when the teams are picked.” Darkleg meowed looking down at them, he turned his gaze to his sister, Otterfang. “Want to chose the team leaders?” “I’m no good at that. What about you Barkclaw?” Otterfang meowed. “Alright.” Barkclaw shrugged. “Redpaw and Lionpaw.” “Ok, Redpaw pick first.” Darkleg meowed. “Molepaw!” Redpaw meowed. Molepaw smiled and padded up beside his friend. “Who’s your first pick Lionpaw?” Minnowflight asked her. “Uh. . . Applepaw.” She flicked her tail to her sister. Applepaw sat beside her. “Tigerpaw.” Redpaw meowed. “Then I get Kestrelpaw.” Lionpaw shrugged as Kestrelpaw padded to her. Tigerpaw went over to Redpaw and Molepaw. “Now that you have your teams I will go over the rules. Redpaw your team is Redclan, Lionpaw your’s is Lionclan. Redclan will have their camp on the far right side.” Darkleg pointed his muzzle to it. “And Lionclan the far left side.” He flicked his tail in the direction of it. “You both will have a mouse in each of your camps. First team to get the mouse and take to their own camp wins. No claws or shedding of any blood, we don’t want to waste Reedleaf and Copperwing’s herb supply. Does everyone know what to do?” The apprentices nodded, he noticed Redpaw whisper something to Molepaw. “Go to your camps, come up with a battle plan and I will say when to begin” Darkleg flicked his tail. He padded over to the far right side behind Redpaw and Molepaw. “Ok, we’ll split up. Since I’m the leader they’ll expect me to go after the mouse. So I won’t be, Tigerpaw, you're the smallest and quietest of us, you may not be the fastest but you can sneak in. I’ll take the middle ground and fight anyone that comes. Molepaw, you’ll be the closest to the mouse since you have pretty good hearing and can outrun them.” Redpaw flicked his tail. Tigerpaw nodded and Molepaw meowed. “Sounds like a plan!” “Tigerpaw, appear like you’re fighting in the middle then slip out when they’re distracted.” “A-alright.” He nodded. “Both team ready?” Darkleg called. “We’re ready!” Lionpaw called back. “Same here!” Redpaw yowled. “Begin!” Darkleg yowled and stepped back with the other mentors. Tigerpaw raced forward. Redpaw parted from him and sprang at Kestrelpaw. He gasped as something knocked him back. Applepaw! He sprang forward at her and slammed his paw into her shoulder. She swiped her paw out and smashed it against his face sending him back. She leapt forward while he regained his balance and sank her teeth, not too hard, into his ear. He shook her off and jumped back. He leapt into the air twisting and landing on her back. She yowled and tried to shake him off but he held on. He was surprised he finally got that move right. Don’t ruin it now Tigerpaw! He thought and pushed his weight onto her shoulders causing her collapse under him. He nipped the back of her neck and pushed his paws into her forelegs. Behind him he heard a loud thud and turned quickly to see Molepaw knock Lionpaw to her side and snatch the mouse she had. He turned back to Applepaw quickly. “Kestrelpaw! A little help over her!” Applepaw called. Kestrelpaw looked up from Redpaw. He pushed Redpaw far back then sprang into Tigerpaw’s side knocking him back. Tigerpaw stumbled regaining his balance as Kestrelpaw helped Applepaw up. Redpaw raced over to them and slammed into Kestrelpaw. He then smashed his paw hard into Applepaw’s cheek. Tigerpaw saw his chance and slipped silently into the bushes. He crept through them tracking down the mouse. He slipped past a thorn patch and ducked under the branches in the bushes. He spotted the mouse, but Kestrelpaw and Applepaw were too close just to run in and grab it. He looked around then spotted a tree. He slipped over to it silently and hauled himself up. He peered down preparing to leap. Once Kestrelpaw and Applepaw looked completely distracted by Redpaw he sprang down landing on the mouse. He snatched up the mouse and started running. “Tigerpaw has the mouse!” Applepaw yowled. “Get him!” Kestrelpaw yowled springing forward after him. Applepaw was pinning Redpaw down but she sprang off and raced after Tigerpaw. His paws thudded against the ground hard, he pushed himself forward as fast as he could. He heard a thud behind him but didn’t look back. He could feel Kestrelpaw’s whiskers by his flank. He sprinted forward, Kestrelpaw did the same. Tigerpaw started to zigzag to get Kestrelpaw off his trail but it didn’t help too much. He felt paws slam into his flank setting him off course. He panted trying to regain his balance. Kestrelpaw ran over to him. Tigerpaw slammed his paw into Kestrelpaw’s face and sprinted forward and tumbled over into his ‘camp’. He landed face first and was breathing heavily. Molepaw and Lionpaw dropped the mouse they were fighting over. “That was great, Tigerpaw!” Molepaw exclaimed helping him up. Molepaw smiled and purred as he helped Tigerpaw regain his breath. Tigerpaw noticed Redpaw looking at him and Molepaw, Redpaw’s tail twitched in annoyance and he was glaring at Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw’s tail twitched uncomfortably as Redpaw padded over to them. “Yeah, good job Tigerpaw.” Redpaw muttered. Molepaw looked up from Tigerpaw. “You did great fighting off both Kestrelpaw and Applepaw, Redpaw!” Molepaw purred. Redpaw’s face seemed to go red a little. “P-pssh it was nothing.” “You’ve got to teach me some of those moves!” Molepaw swayed his tail. “I don’t know if you could handle it.” Redpaw teased. “Oh I’m sure I could if you taught me! I bet your a great teacher.” Molepaw purred. Redpaw’s tail tip twitched and his face was bright red. “Y-yeah, m-maybe tomorrow?” He shrugged. “Sounds great!” Molepaw smiled. “Good job both teams!” Darkleg meowed. “Come on over here all of you.” Molepaw raced over there first, it barely took him anytime at all. Tigerpaw padded over and sat away from Molepaw and Redpaw afraid Redpaw would glare at him again. “Even though Redpaw’s team may have one Lionpaw your team did great.” Darkleg began. “Tigerpaw’s idea of climbing the tree was great, plus the idea to sneak in instead of going in head first. But sometimes stealth doesn’t always work and you need to go in head first, know which one to do when the time comes. Lionpaw you would’ve gotten away if you weren’t against someone so fast, so I believe what you did could work against Tornclan or Blizzardclan most likely, possibly Willowclan but they have faster cats. Redpaw you need to work on your speed, it was your downfall in the fight.” Redpaw looked down embarrassed. “I can help you out with that.” Molepaw whispered in Redpaw’s ear. “Molepaw, you are still a new apprentice so it’s expected but you could’ve been a lot stronger in the fight and shouldn’t have used so many basic moves.” Molepaw nodded after Darkleg spoke. “Over all you all did good, now let’s head back to camp before all the prey has been eaten.” “Race ya!” Molepaw nudged Redpaw. “No fair!” Redpaw yowled racing after him. Tigerpaw padded over to his sisters and they padded off back to camp. = Chapter 4 = Freezepaw jumped back as Furzepaw and Snailpaw tackled each other almost knocking into him. Snailpaw jumped up from Furzepaw and looked at Freezepaw. “Hey Freezepaw! We fought a Rippleclan patrol today.” She lifted her chin. His ears perked in concern. “Wh-who was on it!” She blinked at him in confusion. “Uh, Darkleg, Thorntuft, and Otterfang. Why do you care?” He sighed in relief. Thank Starclan Rosefoot wasn’t there! “Oh uh just curious,” He shrugged. “Anyway, we totally drove them off it was so awesome! I made a really deep wound in Thorntuft’s shoulder! He was limping!” She swayed her tail proudly. “Oh,” He blinked at her. “Don’t you think it’s cool?” She flicked her tail. “Ehh,” He shrugged. “Fighting isn’t really my thing I guess.” “You’re so weird! You don’t even like play fighting!” She rolled her eyes. “Oh well,” He shrugged. “You do know the whole clan thinks you’re weird. Even your dad!” He flicked his tail. “I don’t care.” “Your such a flea-brain! Ugh I’m gonna go play with Furzepaw.” She flicked her tail and padded over to her friend. He gazed over at Lilykit, Mountainkit, Otterkit, Birchkit and Boulderkit all play fighting. His whiskers twitching why did everyone like fighting so much? All it did was cause death and bring blood shed. The clans’ taunts didn’t really get to him. He didn’t care. At least since he met Rosefoot. She told him that anyone who wants to taunt him can go eat fox dung. Rosefoot liked fighting but she still understood him. Dustfoot padded by him without looking at him but snorted in disgust. That was Freezepaw’s father. His mother died fighting a dog when he was recently made an apprentice, her name was Aspenheart. He was the only kit they had and he was a disappointment to his father who was a big strong cat who fought a lot. He wished he had been born in Rippleclan or Willowclan, unlike Blizzardclan and Tornclan they weren’t big fighters. His mentor, Archflame padded up to him. “You passed your finally assessment.” She smiled then added in a hushed voice. “Barely. . . Anyway! Speckledstar should be making you a warrior soon” She smiled. Archflame was nice and patient with him but he could tell she wished that he wasn’t her first apprentice. “Oh, cool.” He was a bit disappointed since he was supposed to meet up with Rosefoot and the others tonight. “Is it happening soon?” “It’s tonight.” “Ok! I have something to do!” He turned and raced out of camp without a word. He approached the Rippleclan border. He scented the air for Rosefoot but he couldn’t find her scent fresh anywhere near. Maybe Ferncreek’s around. He raced over to the Willowclan border. His ears perked at her scent. He crouched down waiting. Ferncreek was with Sunpaw, Pebblepaw, and Larktail. He saw Ferncreek’s ears perk and look in the direction he was. “I think I smell something over here! I’ll check it out I’ll come back if I find anything.” Ferncreek called and padded over without a word. “What is it Freezepaw?” She whispered. “I’m becoming a warrior tonight, I can’t come to hunt on Tornclan’s territory.” He whispered back. “Ok I’ll tell the others.” She nodded. “We can meet up again in a few sunrises? On Rippleclan’s territory.” “Alright.” He nodded. “Tell Rosefoot I said hi, oh and the others too!” Ferncreek nodded and he slipped off running back to camp. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the snow stone for a clan meeting!” Speckledstar called perched on the snow covered stone. Freezepaw took a deep breath and padded up to the foot of the snow stone. “What’s going on?” Mountainkit squeaked. “Freezepaw’s becoming a warrior!” Boulderkit swayed his tail. “I can’t wait til I become an apprentice, let alone a warrior!” Birchkit sighed. “What’s his warrior name gonna be?” Lilykit asked. “Dunno, I’m not Speckledstar.” Boulderkit shrugged. “Hush! It’s beginning.” Fallenstrike warned the kits. Freezepaw’s tail twitched self consciously. He was aware of Dustfoot gazing at him. He hoped there was a little bit of pride in him. He stared up at Speckledstar as she began. “I, Speckledstar, leader of Blizzardclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and in turn I amend him to you as a warrior. Freezepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan even at the cost of your own life?” Speckledstar gazed down at him. Freezepaw hesitated thinking of Rosefoot. “I-i do.” “Then from now on you shall be known as Freezetail! You have compassion and though you may not be much of a fighter you are a skilled hunter and will bring Blizzardclan prey for moons to come.” She came down from the snow stone and touched noses with him. “I-i’ll do my best.” “I know you will.” He gulped not knowing if he really meant it. He paused briefly to let cats congratulate him then he hurried to the entrance of camp. He sat down and stared at the sky. His mind was not filled with pride for becoming a warrior, but Rosefoot instead. I’m breaking the warrior code by just looking at her! He worked his claws at the ground. She probably didn’t like him the same way back. He sighed and let the cold night air surround him his mind wandering into dark places. = Chapter 5 = Tigerpaw padded by the Tornclan border. His tail twitched nervously. He missed talking to Troutpaw at the gatherings. He let out a small sigh and gazed around. Suddenly something smashed into him knocking him forward. He looked up seeing the familiar tan and brown pelt. “Tigerpaw!” Troutpaw exclaimed. “Troutpaw?!” He responded eyes wide. “What are you doing here?” Before he could respond she looked up and meowed quickly. “Where’s the rest of your patrol?” “I’m not on a patrol.” He flicked his tail. “Oh, wanna hang then?” His ears perked. “Uh sure.” Then he purred. “Once you get off of me, of course.” Troutpaw’s ears perked then her face went red. “Yeah of course!” She laughed stepping off of him. He got up and shook out his pelt then looked over to her. “So what do you wanna do?” “Find a place nobody will see us!” She raced off and called over. “Come on!” He sprinted after her purring his tail swaying behind him. Troutpaw was a great friend and he wished they had been born in the same clan. He slipped through a few bushes following Troutpaw’s scent. He spotted Troutpaw waiting beside a puddle of mud. He padded over to her and she leapt at him playfully knocking him into the mud. She started laughed and he joined in. He got up and tried shaking off the mud, most of it didn’t come off. He sat down and started trying to clean it out. “Here let me help you with that.” She sat down beside him and helped lick it to clean it off. Tigerpaw’s face grew hot as she did it. “Mud’s hard to get out. Trust me I know from exprience.” She purred. “I’d assume so.” He purred. She purred and lapped at his muzzle and his tail twitched nervously. “All done!” She got up and licked her paw. He got up to his paws and stretched out, shaking his pelt. “Thanks.” “No problem! I mean I did push you in.” She laughed. He purred. “What do you wanna do now?” “Hmmm” She looked around. “Last one to the top of that twisted pine tree get pushed in the mud!” She raced forward to the tree and he sprinted after her, tail swaying behind him as he sprang forward onto the tree he dodged a bunch of twisted branches and maneuvered through the tree. He was almost there when a flash of tan and brown fur sprang past him landing on the top. “I win!” Troutpaw purred lifting her chin. “Alright al-” He began then heard a crack. “Troutpaw!” “What?” “The branch!” He sprang forward to her. The branch Troutpaw was on gave way and she shrieked in horror. He sprang himself forward, latching his claws onto the branch he was on and gripped his jaws around the back of her neck holding her up. “Ouch!” She flinched as his teeth went into her flesh. “Sorry!” He murmured muffled by her fur. He panted trying to haul her up. He started slipping, gritting his teeth he pulled her up. They both panted and sat in silence for a moment. “Sorry.” She murmured suddenly. “No-no it’s fine.” He mewed. “But what if you were the one up there?! I don’t know I could’ve saved you.” Her eyes were wide. “Don’t worry about that. At least we’re safe.” He sighed slightly. “Let’s get down from here. . .” She murmured. They both maneuvered their way down staying close to each other. His paws slammed against the ground as he leapt off. He padded over to a large rock and lied down beside it. Troutpaw joined him next to the rock. They gazed at the star filled sky. His ears perked feeling Troutpaw’s tail join with his. He took a deep breath and turned to her. They started talking for a long time. After a while they both grew tired and accidentally drifted off to sleep.